


Prompts?

by Helloularry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, it will be explained, just read the thing, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloularry/pseuds/Helloularry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything will be explained in the work so please read. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts?

Hello everyone! My name is Emily and I'm very new at this. I love to write and I also love reading fics so I decided to try some of my own. Problem is, I'm a bit stumped as to what I should write. This is where you all come in. I need your help to get my motivation and inspiration going. I would really like to get some one-shots under my belt before I move on to chaptered fics and whatnot. I would only like One Direction prompts, but any pairing is fine. I'll write just about anything under the sun, but i prefer not to write hetero fics other than side pairings (so please no (y/n)/character). Fluff or smut, just write it down and I'll try my best. Thanks for helping!

(p.s. I'm really partial to bottom Louis, but I'll do whatever floats your boat)


End file.
